<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything On Ice by VyKa21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612067">Everything On Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VyKa21/pseuds/VyKa21'>VyKa21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Through Rainbow-Tinted Glass [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Post-Canon, Yurio is an UNCLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VyKa21/pseuds/VyKa21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A shuttle of early memories made with a new family member, through Katsuki Yuuri's eyes.</p><p>Feat. Doting Dad!Victor, who despite being a kid at heart himself, narrowly escaped the cuteness competition's first place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Through Rainbow-Tinted Glass [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything On Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer : I do not own the characters of the Yuri On Ice Anime and Manga, they belong to their rightful owners. The plot and OCs are mine.</p><p>A/n : I think my mind needed a break from the MDZS overdose I was trying to give it, and this is half the outcome. *bows, then hides behind the curtain*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EVERYTHING ON ICE<br/>
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“Yuuuurrrriii!” I heard Victor screech from the living room.</p><p>“Just a  minute!” I carried the bag of food, water bottles, wipes, even stuffed some spares in a side pocket.</p><p>I dashed out to our car, a humble little beauty that was a beautiful azure blue. Victor said it reminded him of the frame of my glasses, the edges of which he loved to trace when he thought I wasn’t paying attention. I think it’s the color of his eyes when he’s deep in his performance headspace. I have the close-up shots to prove it.</p><p>I gave everything a quick scan. 	</p><p>Skating gear? Check. </p><p>Warm clothes? Check.</p><p>Baby seat with <i>properly functioning belts, checked twice over</i>? Check.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>“Victor… where’s Ma-chan?”</p><p>“Uhhh… inside?”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“….Because I forgot to bring him to the car. I’m sorry Yuuri.”<br/>
Victor mumbles as he dashes back to the house, returning with a baby carrier that held the other piece of my heart.</p><p>After my first gold at the Grand Prix, where I beat Yurio’s record by a scant half point, we celebrated like there was no tomorrow. We woke up with fuzzy memories, splitting headaches, and a dozen reporters at our hotel’s doorstep, raising hell first thing in the morning much to the hotel staff’s agitation. </p><p>While Victor tried to talk to the hotel about the situation, I got a call from Yuuko-chan telling me that a humble marriage registrar, as per custom in Kyushu, had announced the recent marriages that week in the local newspaper. The last couple he registered at quarter to 2 AM the previous night was Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki.</p><p>And just like that our already official relationship became <i>official</i>, and with it our lives became hot topic news for a good two months.</p><p>I asked Victor once, if he was disappointed at the unexpectedness of it. He asked me in turn, “Are Katsuki-kun and Katsuki-san okay with it?” They were over the moon, much to my embarrassment, but I answered him with a nod. “Are <i>you</i> happy?” I gave him a lingering feather-light kiss in response, linking our fingers, wedding bands clacking together sweetly. “Then I have no regrets. Not now, not ever,” he said, bringing up our palms to nuzzle against mine. We hadn’t looked back since.</p><p>And a year ago, just after our second marriage anniversary, Victor fell in love. </p><p>With a 6-month-old orphan we met at the grocery store.</p><p>The elderly woman holding the sleeping bundle was the grandmother, aggrieved by the loss of her son and daughter-in-law but unable to go to the temple for spending her last days there for the sake of her grandson. When Victor politely suggested the orphanage, the little woman almost whacked him with her cane, saying she’d rather die than hand the last of her family to a bunch of dimwits who may never have learnt how to hold a child the right way. I had never seen someone so fierce about a little life dependant on them, and it made my eyes mist.</p><p>The baby awoke, sniffling but eyes bright and curious, taking in the new environment with nary a fuss. He locked eyes with Victor, and for a long second no one breathed. Then he let out a happy little gurgle and pulled a chubby little arm out to fling in Victor’s direction, and anyone one with eyes could tell that Victor would commit murder just to be in that moment longer.</p><p>The grandma allowed him to hold the baby, and while I helped her load the last of her groceries onto the side bags of a worn-out pram, Victor started talking to the baby in utter nonsense, the little one responding with equal fervor. Seeing how happy he looked, how perfectly the child fit in the cradle of his arms; something in my heart constricted. </p><p>
  <i>I can never give him that.</i>
</p><p>I must have been smiling at the sight without realizing, and I felt a calloused hand wipe something wet on my cheek. “Would you two be planning children anytime soon?” the grandma asked me.</p><p>As my jaw dropped a bit, she giggled. “I am old, not blind. And certainly not against two men being married.”</p><p>I flushed, scratching my neck a bit as I answered, “I’m not sure ma’am, we haven’t discussed it yet. Though,” I turned to look at Victor having his cheek pinched by stubby fingers and looking so happy about it. “We might have to have that conversation after today.”</p><p>The grandma hummed a bit, before taking me by the arm to where Victor stood, goofy without a care in the world but for the whims of a toddler.</p><p>“Young man, I will take my leave. But I will give you my address and two days to think about your priorities, after which if you are willing, I will be happy to let you take care of my grandchild.”</p><p>Victor almost Lutzed over his own feet, while I choked on air.</p><p>“Wha- why, I mean we’d love to! I MEAN, we’ll think about it, but- You would trust us with him?” I managed to say.</p><p>The woman just gave us a slow, honeyed smile and said, “Yes. I have a good feeling about you two; I’ve never been wrong before. Besides, you remind me of his parents. Opposites, yet so devoted and utterly in love.”</p><p>She left us standing outside the mart, clinging to each other, dazed and giddy; wishing, <i>hoping</i> it hadn’t all been a dream.</p><p>Here we are, a year later. Taking little Matvey Katsuki-Nikiforov  for his first visit to the skating rink. My parents have taken to calling him Ena-kun ever since they found out what Matvey meant.</p><p>We had celebrated his first birthday with our family and friends, but not before spending the morning with Hanamiya – san, who was now peacefully living at the temple.</p><p>Only Phichit, Otabek, and Yurio were actually able to make it, the others sending their well-wishes through video-calls.</p><p>Phichit was very excited to give little finger puppets to the sticky-fingered little guy, the bright pink giraffe the first one in his mouth. He was very good with babies thanks to having younger nephews and nieces, and I took him aside later for several useful tips. With Victor being the clumsy, happy-go-lucky clown that he became around Matvey, I had to step up and be the responsible parent.</p><p>Otabek brought a warm purple scarf for him, not-so-coincidentally matching with Yuurio’s custom-made purple Gucci jacket, a panther glowing in neon at the back.</p><p>Ahh… Yurio’s reaction to little Matvey’s grabby hands had been <i>priceless.</i> He’d been trying to cover him with the jacket like a quilt, when Matvey tried to communicate, and all of Yurio’s pretentious swagger just melted. He was found cuddling Matvey to his chest the entire evening, murmuring what Victor told me later was something along the lines of ‘my little Levka, Uncle’s right here’. </p><p>
  <i>Adorable. </i>
</p><p>It took another three months before Matvey upgraded from toddling to waddling, quite like a little duckling who’d follow us around as we did chores. He once held our toothbrushes while I cleaned the bathroom shelves! Such a sweet little helper.</p><p>His first word had been ‘Da’, said with my finger clutched in his tiny fist just before he fell asleep. I had to make tea for my husband’s frayed sleep cycle as he lost his marbles for a solid five hours that night. We’d managed to teach him ‘Pa’, ‘skate’ and ‘I love you’. <i>Of course,</i> with his own flair to each one.</p><p>We were at my parents’ place two weeks ago when Matvey took his first steps, straight into Victor’s knees, that almost buckled at the realization. Yuuko-chan, who’d been present too, had skillfully video recorded the whole debacle, from Dad’s crazy clapping to Mom’s equally crazy yelling, my silent tears of joy and Victor’s beautiful smile; the one he sends me everytime I do something pleasantly unexpected.</p><p>At Yuuko-chan’s suggestion, we were on our way to Hasetsu to let Matvey take his first step on ice.</p><p>I quickly put on my own skates, before quickly scanning the whole rink for anything that could hurt a sixteen-month-old baby. Satisfied with what I saw, I came back to see Victor patiently helping a wiggling, curious-as-ever Matvey into his skates. If my heart skipped a beat or two at that, no one could blame me.</p><p>I helped to secure a beanie on his little head, tucking his ears in much to his amusement. </p><p>“Da.”  <i>Here we go.</i></p><p>“Yes, my cutlet?” I asked. </p><p>“Skay?”</p><p>“Yes, we’re going to skate today.”</p><p>“… PAA!”</p><p>“I’M HERE! Pa is right here, what does my little bun need?” Victor picked him up and carried him to the rink, cooing and chatting non-stop.</p><p>“Let him talk, Victor. He was trying to say something.”</p><p>“HE WAS?!? I’m sorry, tellmetellmetellme!”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Yuuri, I think he’s angry with me. OH NO, I MADE HIM ANGRY, WHAT DO I DO?”</p><p>“First, pipe down. Second, do what you do to calm me down.”</p><p>“What are you talk- oh, OHHH.”</p><p>Victor made Matvey put his little skate-clad feet onto the ice, his back against father’s warm chest and arms holding him aloft and steady. And then, they just slowly rocked to and fro, Victor’s angles and rhythms changing with Matvey’s sweet bell-chime laughter. </p><p>I just stood to the side, snapping little pictures every now and then as a camcorder recorded the scene from a stand nearby. Just watching the two people who came into my life when I was least expecting it, and turned it upside down. Victor’s happy smile, eyes twinkling at every giggle our son, <i>our</i> little bundle of pride and joy; the whole world could be on fire right now and I wouldn’t notice it in this little bubble of ours, just us and the ice.</p><p>“Lob yew!” Matvey shrieked happily, eyes crescents over chubby cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>They call everything on the ice ‘love’.</p><p>And everything I loved always led me back to the ice.</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>=&gt; In case it wasn't clear, Hanamiya is the original surname I unnecessarily made for Matvey's Grandma.</p><p>-&gt; Ena (Japanese)/Matvey (Russian) – gift from God.</p><p>-&gt; Levka (Russian) – lion </p><p>Comments and suggestions are most welcome.</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Vy~ &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>